grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Grin Reaper
Grin Reaper is the second episode of season two of Grojband. It is the twenty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis The happiest man in the world comes to Peaceville and gives everyone bracelets causing them to love and be overly happy about everything. Little do they know is that he is draining way their happiness. Plot The episode begins with Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney sitting around at home in the garage bored because Sweet Barney's candy factory broke down. As everyone sighs, they turn on the TV so they can watch the news. On the news, Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening give a special news report about the happiest man in the world coming to Peaceville. They cut to a live interview with him and he introduces himself to be named Torbo. He says that he comes from a place called Dreamland and he wants to make everyone in Peaceville happy. He tells everyone to meet him in the heart of the city where he will make them happy. Laney thinks that he's just faking it, Kon thinks that he's a robot, and Corey thinks that this is the perfect opportunity to get his band noticed and they run off to go and see him at the park. Meanwhile, Trina and Mina are shown to have been watching them the whole time and Trina plots on how to ruin Corey's plan to get his band noticed. At the park, Torbo is seen on stage talking to everybody trying to convince them to be happy. Corey gets up on stage and tells him that they're the happiest band in Peaceville and that he can play music for the citizens of Peaceville to make them happy. Torbo accepts this until Trina comes up on stage and tells him that Grojband really isn't the happiest band in the world and shows him proof. Mina sets up a slide show on the screen which shows a series of photos of Trina making the members of Grojband feel unhappy. The pictures are of Trina ruining Kin and Kon's ice cream, Trina taking a picture of Laney in her room with a unicorn suit on, and Trina destroying Corey's guitar with a chainsaw. This makes Torbo change his mind because he can't allow Grojband to play unless they are entirely happy all of the time. He tells everyone that he knows how to make everyone happy. He does this by giving everyone colorful bracelets. When they put the bracelets on, their eyes turn yellow, they smile really huge, and they have smiley faces appear over their heads. The bracelets cause them to be overly happy about everything for no reason. When Grojband and Trina put these bracelets on, they stop fighting and learn to love everything. Trina becomes even happier when she sees how everybody loves her and thinks she's special because of them being overly happy about everything. Trina starts talking about herself on stage and everybody cheers for her because they all love her and feel overly happy for her. Grojband seems to no longer care about their problems anymore and they instead feel overly happy and perfect. They all just start obsessing over everything in happiness because their bracelets are making them feel overly happy. Trina presents another band on stage to play for Peaceville which turns out to be The Newmans who are also shown to have bracelets on. The Newmans play a happy song and Grojband seems to actually like them despite them being their rival band. They cheer for them because they are overly happy about everything and then they trot off dancing and enjoying everything. They go to look for Torbo to thank him for making them happy. They look into a tent and see Torbo there putting a bracelet on a dog making it overly happy. Torbo then sucks the soul out of the dog, turning it into a pile of dust. Torbo seems to feed off of people's happiness which is shown to give him power. Grojband shows no concern for this and instead just feels very happy for it instead. Grojband goes back over to the stage where The Newmans finish their song. Corey feels the urge to clap for them but then also seems to have the will and self-control to fight against the force and hate them instead. He notices that the bracelet is what is making him love them and feel the urge to clap for them and so he bites the bracelet off causing his happiness to stop sending him back to normal again. Then he sees that Kin, Kon, and Laney are about to clap for them so he quickly bites their bracelets off and makes them all gain self-control again. After Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney all regain self-consciousness, Corey reminds them about Torbo stealing that dog's soul and they all plan to stop him. They go up to Party Danimal and try to tell him what Torbo is doing, but he ignores them because he is too happy. He says that he loves the party and Torbo is not bothering him. Torbo leads Party Danimal into a tent using a trail of bubbles, where he steals Party Danimal's soul. They decide that it's no use trying to tell everyone that what Torbo is doing is wrong here, so they need to take things to a higher level. They go to the news station and tell Buzz and Chance about Torbo and what he's doing. Buzz and Chance study deeper into this and find that Torbo has been devouring the souls of everybody from three previous cities already and that if he isn't stopped, he will do the same to Peaceville. They make an emergency news broadcast to Peaceville, telling them the news but before they can tell them, Torbo comes up and puts the bracelets on them, making hem happy with what he's doing and they run off laughing and having fun. Buzz and Chance go back to the stadium where they make another news broadcast of Mayor Mellow, who is under control of the bracelet, announce that everyone in Peaceville, moves to a really small, enclosed area. Everyone cheers and Torbo skips off to go and devour more people's souls. Corey makes a plan to make everyone feel miserable to break them free from their trance. Trina is up on stage enjoying how special she is and how much popularity and respect she's getting. Then, Corey goes up to her and makes her feel less special by asking everyone else what their opinions are on a bunch of other things. They all seem to love everything else and think that it's really special which makes Trina feel less special. Then, Corey asks everyone if he's special and everyone cheers wildly for him. This angers Trina so much, that her bracelet breaks off and she goes into Diary Mode. Grojband gets the diary and they put it into lyrics for a new song. Grojband plays a song called Everything Stinks. This song is so miserable and depressing, that everyone's bracelets break off and they all cry and feel depressed. This removes all of Torbo's power, restoring the people whose souls he drained and causing him to break down and die. He is revealed to actually be a robot when he does this and Kon says that he totally called that. Back at the garage, Torbo's head is shown to still be working and his head is attached to a solar panel and a skateboard. This is what Grojband did to him, to help him survive. Torbo tells his back-story, saying that he used to be a solar-powered clown robot. One day, it got so cloudy, that in order to survive, he had to devour the happiness of children and that he must have gotten carried away. Grojband forgives him for what he did and they let him go and live his life through solar power. Kin and Kon give him a scarf to keep him warm. Torbo leaves and Grojband says goodbye to him. Corey tells the moral that he learned from everything, and he closes the garage door ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Torbo Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Mayor Mellow *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp *Party Danimal *Allie *Sweet Barney (Mentioned) Quotes * Torbo: Stardust Kisses for everyone! * Buzz: Excuse me, sir, who are you and how are you happy enough to make your own music appear from nowhere? * Torbo: My name is Torbo, and I'm from a place next to Dreamland where the roads are paved with joy! * Buzz: Are you insane? * Torbo: Nope, I'm just happy all the time! You can hide from any problem behind a smile! Meet me in the heart of your town and I'll show you how! * Buzz: Seems legit to me, folks. ----- * Kin: Cool! It matches my glasses! * Kon: Huh? * Kin: Uh, is what I would say if I knew what accessorizing was. ----- * Kin: Aww, that stylish bracelet could have gone to the boardroom to the ballroom. * Kon: Who are you? For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Everything Stinks Trivia *Kon broke the fourth wall in this episode. When it was revealed that Torbo was a robot, he said: "Didn't I call this in like, scene 2?" * Due to a hasty production decision, this episode, along with Rockersize, is one of the only season two episodes aired in Canada in 2014. * On the Hear Us Rock DVD, the episode is called "The Grin Reaper" * This is the second time where Allie appears without Kate, the first time being Ahead of our own Tone. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on "Grim Reaper". *Torbo is a parody on Richard Simmons. **His name is also a reference to Tobor which was foreshadowed by Kon that he was really a robot. ** Moreover, it's also an anagram of Robot. Episode Connections *Laney's secret girly side is shown again, which was first hinted at in "Creepaway Camp" and "A Knight to Remember". Gallery Grojband yippin' wit' Torbo.jpg Happy Laney.jpg Happy Party Danimal.jpg Hey look everyone. It's Corey the loser.jpg Stardust kisses for everyone.jpg Trina making Kin and Kon unhappy.jpg YAAAAAAY TORBO!!!.jpg Carrie playing music.jpg Torbo and a dog.jpg Buzz talking to Torbo.jpg Happy Buzz.jpg Happy The Newmans.jpg Lightning King Torbo.jpg Trina making Corey unhappy.jpg Trina making Laney unhappy.jpg Happy People.jpg King Kong Trina.jpg Vein Pain Trina.jpg Popeye Arm Trina.jpg Bracelet Break Trina.jpg Screamin' Trina.jpg Flarey Shnozzed Trina.jpg Lanky Kanky Tanky Trina.jpg RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kin's busted thumb.jpg Happy Karate Laney.jpg Bubble poppin' Dan.jpg Torbo possessed Trina.jpg Pwooohahahahahahahahyyaaaaayyyuuuughh!!!!!!! Hahhahahaha!!!.jpg Let's go wackpot! Yeah!.jpg It_was_pretty_obvious.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Without Character Focus